ILLUSION
by bluerain94
Summary: Jongin merasa ia sedang bertemu dengan malaikat yang sangat cantik dan anggun. namun gadis itu menghilang begitu cepat. apakah ia manusia? . oneshoot . OC. bad summary . RnR
1. Chapter 1

**ILLUSION**

Author: rainblue94

Cast: Kim Jongin, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae, Jongin's noona (mian aku gak tahu nama noonanya hehe), sang yeoja misterius *aku tidak mencantumkan namanya karena dia misterius, bukan? :D

Genre: mysterious, romance

Rate: PG-15

Length: Oneshoot

Disclaimer: the casts belong to God and me as the writer. The tittle and the story is mine. The idea come flow as well as my 'writing mood' come. I wrote this on Saturday night when I'm alone at my room. Sorry for any typo if there. So please help me. Read and don't be silent reader. Leave your comment to help me being better. Gomawo

.

.

**©rainblue94**

.

.

Jongin Pov

Argh! Sial sekali aku hari ini. Really bad Monday *sok inggris* Ini semester terakhirku di kampus tapi dosen tidak memberiku kemudahan sama sekali. Padahal aku kan cucu pemilik universitas itu. Apa mereka tidak bisa segan sedikitpun terhadapku. Untuk menetukan judul skripsi yang tepat saja aku butuh berminggu-minggu dan sekarang untuk segera sidang saja mereka memberiku banyak alasan. Judul yang gak sesuai lah, data yang kurang lengkap lah, analisa yang tidak jelaslah, kesimpulan yang kurang tegaslah, deelel..

Aku melangkah ke arah mobil ingin pulang dan menenangkan diri. Aku ingin menyelesaikan studi S1 ku hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun tapi sepertinya harus menambah beberapa bulan lagi untuk segera memakai toga dan menerima banyak bunga dari para pecintaku. Dan itu berarti janji yang ku sepakati bersama appa tidak akan terwujud.

.

.

**©rainblue94**

.

.

Flashback on

"Tidak sebelum kau menyelesaikan studi S1mu di universitas appa." Itu kata kata appaku yang selalu aku ingat tiga tahun belakangan ini. Saat aku lulus SMA aku ingin mengelola gedung milikku sendiri. Kenapa tidak? Aku KIM JONGIN, anak dari KIM JOORYU *mian asal *ditabok Jongin* appaku termasuk salah satu keluarga Kim yang berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Harta appa ku lebih banyak dari harta appanya hyung Jongdae dan lebih sedikit dari appanya hyung Joonmyeon. Ingat hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari appanya hyung Joonmyeon. seperti kedua pamanku, appaku pun mengharuskan putera semata wayangnya untuk kuliah di universitas pendirian kakek. Universitas yang dimiliki appa adalah universitas yang diwariskan kakek. Hyung Joonmyeon dan hyung Jongdae juga kuliah di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja mereka sekarang sudah lulus dan sudah mengelola perusahaan sendiri.

"Okay. Deal" aku menjabat tangan appa dan segera berlalu dari ruang kerjanya. Aku masuk ke kamar tak lupa membanting pintu agar terdengar ruang kerjanya yang di lantai satu. Aku yakin sekali appa sedang menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Dan aku bisa mendengar suara ibu yang terkejut dari bawah sana sambil meneriakkan namaku. Brakk! Aku merebahkan tubuhku ke kasur. Aku harus menerima perjanjian ini agar appa memenuhi keinginanku. FIGHTING! ^.^9

Flashback off

.

.

**©rainblue94**

.

.

Aku benar benar ingin pulang dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasur king sizeku yang empuk sekarang juga. Sungguh! Tapi noona ku yang nomor 2 (kau ingat kan aku punya 2 noona?) meneleponku untuk segera datang ke butiknya dan menemaninya ke pabrik untuk mengambil beberapa bahan. Dia akan sangat sibuk hingga bulan depan karena dia akan menyelenggarakan peragaan busana fall/winter miliknya sendiri. Pastinya dia sangat excited dan sering merepotkan ku. Aku sudah memohon, bayangkan saja aku memohon kepadanya untuk segera mencari pacar atau bisa diartikan supir pribadi yang bisa mengantarnya kemana saja ia mau. Dia tahu betapa repot dan sibuknya aku beberapa minggu terakhir untuk menyelesaikan skripsiku yang sudah berkali-kali di acc tapi ia tetap tenang dan tidak peduli. Aku katakan padanya aku hampir gila hanya demi sebuah gelar. Tapi dia jawab, "aku sudah memilikimu, saengie." Seandainya kau melihat wajahnya saat mengatakan itu kau pasti bilang dia sangat cantik. Sangat. Tapi kebalikannya untukku. Sangat mengerikan.

"Noona,!" aku memasuki bitik dan memanggilnya dengan nada tinggi dan kesal. Butik ini terlihat sepi. Kemana semua pegawainya? Apa dia sudah memecat mereka semua karena tidak sanggup membayar? Tidak mungkin. Butiknya selalu menjadi langganan seleb kelas atas dan penuh orderan. Jadi kemana mereka semua?

"Annyeonghaseo.. ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

Deg. Siapa gadis ini? apa dia malaikat yang turun dari langit? Atau dia malaikat yang bersembunyi diantara jejeran baju baju cantik itu? Aku baru melihatnya di sini, tidak mungkin dia pegawai baru noonaku. Pasti dia malaikat.

"Aku.. aku ingin bertemu dengan noonaku. Dimana dia?" aku berusaha menenangkan detak jantungku dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mungkin saja dia hanya ilusi ku. Dan saat aku kembali melihat ke arah dia berdiri tadi..

_Dia hilang_

"Suaramu kuat sekali terdengar hingga ruang kerjaku. Kajja!" noona ku keluar sambil menenteng tas Gucci merahnya lalu menarik ku keluar menuju mobil sport merahku. Aku seperti patung yang ditarik. Aku masih melihat ke arah gadis tadi berdiri. Kemana dia? cepat sekali perginya. Dia nyata atau hantu? Bulu kuduk ku merinding seketika. Aku menegerjapkan mata dan melihat lagi ke dalam butik. Tidak ada gadis tadi, hanya seorang pegawai yang baru keluar dari pintu dan aku sangat menegnal pegawai itu.

"Cepat buka pintunya pabbo!" noona memukul atap luar mobil ku dengan tas bermereknya. Aku tersentak dan memintanya untuk ganti rugi karena telah menyakiti mobilku. "aku akan membayarmu jika pagelaranku berhasil dan laku semua" jawabnya.

"Deal?" aku mengancungkan kelingkingku ke hadapannya yang duduk di sebelahku.

"yaksok!" dia mengapit kelingkingu dan kami senyum bersama. Aku melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang -karena jalanan lengah- ke arah luar kota Seoul. Ya pabriknya ada di pinggiran Seoul namun jauh dari butik.

Gadis tadi. Dia masih memenuhi pikiranku. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik untukku. Bayangkan saja aku seorang KIM JONGIN yang selama ini menjadi rebutan wanita sekota Seoul, ani.. se Korea Selatan, ani..ani.. se jagad raya *lebay* jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis saat pertama jumpa. Tampak sangat suci, lugu, dan polos *apabedanya tuh, thor? #slap author * Aku ingin tahu siapa dia, tidak mungkin hantu penunggu butik.

"Noona, apa kau memiliki pegawai baru?" aku membuka pembicaraan di tengah perjalanan dan tampak sedikit gugup menunggu jawabannya. Dia tampak berpikir dan menggali ingatannya.

"Anni. Waeyo?" tanyanya penasaran dan menoleh ke arahku sekilas lalu kembali focus pada gadget di tangannya. Aishh.. dia benar benar sibuk.

"Anniya. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat pegawai baru dibutikmu"

Dia diam sejenak, tampak berpikir. "Seingatku aku tidak ada menerima pegawai ataupun desainer baru sejak tahun lalu. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku sangat sangat sangat sibuk untuk memiliki waktu menginterview pegawai baru."

_Ya, ku harap kau benar_, ucapku dalam hati.

"Berarti dia hanya ilusi ku.." bisikku pelan.

"Mwo? Nuguya?"

"A..anniya..gwenchana" aku menggeleng dan memperlihatkan senyum manisku padanya. Ia tampak khawatir dan hanya mengangkat bahunya. Setelah setengah jam lebih perjalanan kami semakin dekat dengan pabrik. Aku harus mengakhiri pembicaraan ini sekarang juga. Mungkin dia hanya ilusi ku, atau dia seorang malaikat yang tersasar ke dalam butik. Yahh.. aku memang tidak tahu siapa dia dan bagaimana dia ada di butik noonaku. Tapi satu yang ingin ku percaya adalah… dia bukan hanya sekedar ilusi.

.

.

.

.

End

Thanks for reading my bad fanfic *bow* readernim, RnR juseyo..

©rainblue94


	2. my reply for review

Hello reader-nim.. thanks untuk read and reviewnya meski tak sebanyak yang author harapkan *bow*

Ada yang nanya ini sebenarnya yeojanya manusia nyata atau khayalan Jongin doang ya? sebenarnya sih yeoja nya. . . .

Ada deh.. :D

Mau tau gak nih?

\\\mau/

Sequel gak yah?

;)

Bluerain94


	3. Chapter 3

'I want you sunshine'

GS || Male!Jongin, Fem!Kyungsoo, Baekhyun || friendship, romance, sad ||  
Disclaimer: the casts belongs to themselves, I just borrow EXO member's name. The story based on a Japanese film but I forgot the title. But the story is made by me. no plagiat or copas!

Author sempat sedih termehek mehek karena reviewer yang sangat sangat sangat sedikit. Sampe hiatus satu tahun nih ceritanya. Hiks hiks.. Tapi author harap di chapter ini makin banyak yang review ya? *amin*

**Previous part**

"Maaf. Kau tak apa? Apa ada yang terluka?" Jelas terdengar kekhawatiran dalam suara Kyungsoo dan yang tertimpa hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" Tanya sosok itu karena mereka terlalu lama diam di tempat sementara Kyungsoo hanya menunduk.

"Perkenalkan. Aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Umur 18 tahun. Warna favorit ku adalah biru dan makanan kesukaan ku adalah mi kacang hitam. Aku suka mendengarkan lagu dan menulis beberapa lirik dengan gitarku. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Kyungsoo membungkukkan badan diakhir pengenalan dirinya yang sangat bersemangat. Sosok dihadapannya terkejut dan mundur selangkah.

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Tanyanya.

"Aku sering melihatmu melewati taman" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu sambil menunjuk ke arah belakang. Sang pria mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Aku Jongin. Kim Jongin"

.  
**Chapter 3**

Sekarang Kyungsoo bisa melihat lawan jenisnya itu dengan jelas. Meski hanya diterangi lampu jalan yang tepat berada diatas mereka, Kyungsoo semakin yakin akan ketampanan namja di depannya.  
"A.. Aku Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo" mereka saling berjabat tangan. Cukup lama. Bukan. Karena Jongin tapi Kyungsoo yang enggan melepas jabatan tangannya.

"Eh.." Kyungsoo tersadar dan melepaskan tangannya. Mereka saling menunduk dalam hening. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencuri melihat namja di depannya. 'Sempurna. Jauh lebih tampan bertemu langsung seperti ini.

"KYUNGSOO-YA!" Teriakkan nyaring Baekhyun serta derap kaki mungilnya memecah heningnya malam.  
Baik Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin membulatkan mata melihat Baekhyun yang berlari menghampiri mereka. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal saat meraih pundak Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

Butuh beberapa menit untuk Baekhyun agar kembali bernafas normal. Dan selama itu Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya diam dalam canggung.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Semprot Baekhyun. "Ku kira kau marah padaku, pabbo" Kyungsoo membantah. "Aku ada urusan"

"Dengan namja ini?" dengan polos tak berotaknya Baekhyun menunjuk Jongin satu satunya namja disana. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin salah tingkah.

"Ehem.." Jongin bersuara. " Sebaiknya aku pergi. Temanmu sudah jauh lebih baik" Mereka melirik Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Bye~"  
Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam dan membalas lambaian tangan Jongin. Baekhyun? Dia tampak heran. Sangat jelas. Wajahnya sangat menyiratkan beribu pertanyaan.

"Kau?" Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin -yang sudah menjauh- secara bergantian.

"Kajja!" Baekhyun mengekori Kyungsoo yang berjalan cepat kembali ke taman. Gitar dan sepeda mereka masih tertinggal disana. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya berteman namun ini harus diakui Baekhyun. Dia tidak mengenal Kyungsoo! Seseorang yang sedang berjalan di depannya sekarang ini bukanlah sahabatnya. Bukan sahabatnya yang ia kenal hingga 10 menit yang lalu. Bukan sahabatnya yang mudah marah, pesimis, dan pelit senyum. Yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini adalah seorang Kyungsoo yang tenang, terlihat optimis, dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri bisa jamin kalau orangtua Kyungsoo jarang meliihat putri tunggal kesayangan mereka ini tersenyum begitu indahnya.

"Apa kau tadi sudah minum obatmu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai membereskan gitarnya. Diraihnya sepeda yang bersandar pada pohon dan menuntunya ke luar taman. Baekhyun ada disana. Di hadapan Kyungsoo, menghentikan langkahnya dan hanya menatapnya misterius.

"Ayo pulang. Aku sudah lelah" Kyungsoo menggeser pelan tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan jalannya kembali. Baekyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang sedang menuntun sepeda. Dia tidak mungkin lelah. Bagaimana seorang gadis yang lelah bisa berjalan riang dan tersenyum dengan semangat seperti itu? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu? Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihat lelaki tadi, tapi dimana ya? Baekyun menepuk nepuk pelipisnya. Pikirannya masih penuh dengan pertanyaan hingga ia menabrak punggung Kyungsoo yang sudah berhenti.

"Aku akan cerita saat waktunya tepat" ujar Kyungsoo tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya, lalu kembali berjalan.

.

Malam kembali datang bersama dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo di taman tanpa seorang Baekhyun. Ia tampak bersemangat. Kejadian dua hari lalu masih mampu membuatnya senyam senyum sendiri. Pertemuan pertama secara langsung dengan Jongin bagaikan obat doping yang tak habis habisnya memberi semangat. Bahkan kini ia bersenandung riang sambil mempersiapkan 'konser kecil'nya.

_Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi malam ini?_

Diluar taman berhenti sebuah mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli malam itu. "Sedang apa gadis itu disana? Apa ia tidak bersekolah besok? Harusnya ia dirumah sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.." Sang polisi sudah bersiap turun dari mobil dan hendak membentak namun di tahan oleh polisi yang satunya.

"Biarkan saja dia disana" sahut polisi lain yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Wae?" Tanyanya heran. "Kau mengenalnya?"

Polisi lain itu mengangguk. "Orangtuanya memintaku untuk mengawasi gadis itu di saat malam seperti ini"

"Tapi kenapa dia harus bermain di taman saat malam? Apa ia tidak sekolah?"

"Anni. Dia sakit"

"..."

"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu tahu dan bantu aku untuk mengawasinya dari jauh"

"Arraseo"

Lagu pertama telah selesai. Kyungsoo istirahat sejenak menatap langit hitam diatasnya.

_Apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi malam ini?_

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jalan diluar taman. Gotcha! Dia disana. Namja tan itu sedang melintasi taman dengan langkah panjangnya.

"Chogi.." Kyungsoo mengekori namja tan itu hingga nyaris bertubrukan saat namja itu berbalik menatapnya.  
"Kau.. Kau yang menimpaku tempo hari kan?"

"Ne, Jongin-ssi" namja yang disebutkan namanya terbelak kaget. Tak menyangka gadis imut dihadapannya ini mengingat namanya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu ehm..." Suara Jongin terhenti. Ia tidak ingat nama gadis dihadapannya itu. Pabbo!

"Kyungsoo.. Do Kyungsoo" ia mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum manis hingga namja tan itu salah tingkah.

"Maukah kau mendengar laguku sebentar.. Jika kau tak keberatan" ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan sangat pelan. Hampir seperti memohon.

Kim Jongin, namja jangkung itu bahkan harus membungkukkan dirinya sedikit untuk bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalimat terakhir Kyungsoo. Ia juga bingung kenapa gadis dihadapannya itu mengucapkannya sambil memainkan tanah dengan kakinya. Jongin tersenyum. Ia merasa tingkah gadis itu sangat menarik.

"Kenapa tidak" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya tinggi agar bisa melihat namja itu dengan jelas. Tidak tersirat ragu dalam senyum namja itu.

DEG

"T..te..terima ka..kasih" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang terbata. Kenapa pula ia harus gugup saat melihat namja itu tersenyum. Tenangkan dirimu Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke gitarnya dengan Jongin yang mengekor dibelakang. Tanpa saling menyadari mereka sama sama tersenyum dan sibuk dengan memikirkan satu sama lain. Masih ditemani rembulan yang bergantung di langit berhias bintang bintang, namja tan itu sudah duduk bersila dihadapan Kyungsoo yang merangkul gitar. Sang namja tak sedetik pun meluputkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil itu seolah-olah gadis itu sangat menarik. Detik berlalu namun gadis bergitar itu tak juga menetik gitarnya. Jarinya terasa dingin dan kelu, detak jantungnya tak terkendali, pandangannya tak fokus terarah pada lilin aromaterapi.

"Aku tak akan menghina nyanyianmu ataupun permainan gitarmu. Jadi.. Lakukanlah" Kyungsoo mengangkat dagunya dilihatnya namja tan itu dengan seksama. Bukan untuk menggagumi ketampanannya melainkan untuk mencari penghinaan atau kemarahan di mata namja itu. Tapi dia tidak menemukannya! Tidak secuil pun terlihat penghinaan dari tatapan namja itu. Ia hanya melihat ketenangan dan rasa penasaran yang teramat tinggi dalam tatapan mata itu. Bahkan senyumnya terlihat sangat membius...

'Apa yang kau pikirkan Do Kyungsoo?' Dia menggeleng-geleng pelan. 'Dia hanya menenangkanmu bukan memujamu. Tenanglah Kyungsoo, tenang..'

Kyungsoo menghirup udara memenuhi rongga paru-parunya kemudian menghempuskannya pelan. Begitu hinggga dia merasa tenang.

"Baiklah" dia bernyanyi.

_**Niga inneun gose nado hamkke halke..  
Niga ganeun gose nado hamkke kalke..**_

Neol wiihaeseo maeil utko  
neol wiihaeseo gidohago..  
Ni saenggage jamdeulko  
neol bureumyeo nuneul tteo..  
Nae yeopeseo jikyeojugo  
nae yeopeseo kamssajuneun..  
Neon naye cheonkuginkeol..

You're my only one way..  
Ojing neoreul wonhae naega  
ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralke  
haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..

Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Uri hamkkeramyeon  
we will never cry never never cry..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Yeongwonhi duriseo  
never gonna be alone..

Ni pumeseo sumeul shwiigo  
ni pumeseo immajchugo..  
Ni moksoril deureumyeon  
kkum kkuneun geot man gata..  
Ni nuneseo al su isseo  
ni sarangeural su isseo..  
Neon naye cheonkuginkeol..

You're my only one way..  
Ojing neoreul wonhae naega  
ni gyeote isseume kamsahae..  
You're the only one babe..  
Himdeun sesang soge sarangeuralke  
haejun neo hanaro naneun haengbokhae..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Uri hamkkeramyeon  
we will never cry never never cry..  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven Heaven  
Yeongwonhi duriseo  
never gonna be alone..  
Oh, so alone..

Jongin menatap lekat Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai bernyanyi. Pendengarannya masih mengingat jelas tiap lirik lagu dan bagaimana gadis mungil dihadapannya ini bisa sangat menghayatinya. "Kau yang membuat lagu ini?" Kyungsoo tersentak.

"Ne.." Dia mengangguk.

Tatapan Jongin terlihat kosong membuat Kyungsoo menarik kesimpulan bahwa lagunya sama sekali tidak menarik bagi namja itu.

'Kau hanya ingin dia mendengar lagumu bukan untuk menyukainya, Kyungsoo pabbo!' Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau..." Kyungsoo menunduk semakin dalam. Tangannya menggenggam gitar dengan kuat. Kepercayaan dirinya benar-benar sudah hilang tak berbekas.

"jinja daebak!" Kim Jongin berdiri dan mulai bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo terkejut dan mendongak. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya meminta Kyungsoo ikut berdiri. Jongin kembali bertepuk tangan dan membungkuk singkat kepada Kyungsoo membuat gadis mungil itu lagi-lagi terkejut mendapati reaksi Jongin. Senyum merekah di bibir _heartshape_ milik Kyungsoo takkala melihat Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menatapnya dengan mata berbinar seolah-olah sinar bintang diatas sana pindah ke dalam kedua mata hitam milik Jongin.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum seolah dia merasakan harapan kembali ada dengan senyuman Jongin.

_Jadi..bolehkan Kyungsoo berharap?_

.

.

Tbc

Gimana? Gimana? Dapat gak feelnya *enggak* *timpuk author* hehehe mian kalo gak dapat atau belum dapat feelnya. Trus alurnya gimana? Kecepatan atau terlalu lama? Rain sangat sangat sangat sangat mengharapkan review dari readers-nim supaya Rain bisa semakin baik lagi nulisnya. Okey? ;)

Annyeong,  
BlueRain94


End file.
